particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Suzanne Evans
Suzanne Evans was elected leader of the Luthorian Progress Party in April 3845 following the resignation of Roman Florentine in February of that year. Evans had been a founding member of the LPP back in 3837 and had helped run the party's media and social media campaign having run an marketing business for ten years. Election Evans was elected unopposed in the race to succeed Roman Florentine following his resignation in February of that year. She was seen as the natural candidate to succeed with Marianne 'Moxie' Flicket ruling herself out of the race stating, 'Suzanne is a wonderful candidate and a good speaker, I will continue to serve happily as deputy'. Time in Office Her charisma at public events and ability to take things in her stride have earned her praise from the press and political rivals. Her ideas and policies are seen more the right of her predecessor, and many suspect she will take the party back to the centre after drifting steadily to the left under Florentine. She brought the party to the centre ground, moving away from a regulatory and big government stance to wanting a free market economy with a small government. However Evans stated that the party shouldn't lose sight of its compassion and inclusiveness, and should continue to take a progress and secular stance on issues. The party has drifted between a restrictive and permissive stance on civil rights, but Evans herself has positioned herself in favour of being permissive when it comes to civil rights. Evans is noted for being in the progressive wing of the party, however she has had to compromise with the large majority of members being rather conservative. Electoral Success In the 3850 General Election she led the Progress Party to their first great electoral success winning 10.0% of the popular vote and increased the parties seat share from 3 to 35. The party was offered position in two separate cabinet proposals by the Liberal Alliance and Choice. Both of these cabinets collapsed, however the party entered into a coalition with the Liberal Alliance, Choice, and the Hosian Socialist Party. Having suffered a blip in the snap election of 3854 where the party lost four seats and down into 6th place the party quickly recovered in 3859 increasing their representation to 41 in a new parliament of 400 members, and achieving 4th place in parliamentary elections and a solid 3rd place in the head of state election. Achieving their best result with 17.38% of the vote. In the 3861 Snap Elections, she lead Progress to its best result, something that had been repeated throughout her tenure as leader. The party achieved 23% in the Head of State elections, and 15% in the parliamentary elections, setting a new high water mark. Retirement Following the elections in 3861, Evans announced she would be stepping down from the leadership and as a member of the Diet. She stated she would continue as leader until a new leader had been elected, she said she had spoken to the parties NEC and arranged for the leadership election to take place at the September Conference. In her speech she recalled her 16 years as leader as a time of immense 'joy, stress, and pleasure'. She also cited that 16 years was the reason for her retirement stating, 'what Progress needs is a fresh pair of eyes at the top'. Category:Luthorian people and politicians